


Too Hydrated

by c00lguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00lguy/pseuds/c00lguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Track team AU. Jean challenges Eren to some friendly competition. Will he be able to deliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really have much to say except sorry if it escalates kinda quickly lmao
> 
> i wrote this for a close friend

Leaves rustled softly with a cool breeze and sweat glistened on the skin of three young track and field members. Although the sun was sinking, its heat beat down on them unforgivingly. They had been out on the track for two hours now, practicing hard for a competition that was to take place in just a few short days. "Hey Armin, can you toss me a cold one?" A brown haired boy called out. 

He had his hands on his knees and his breath was ragged. Unlike his rival and friend Jean, his legs were somewhat short and he had a hard time keeping up. Eren had to work harder to keep up with Jean, but it was that extra effort he put in that gave him confidence. Eren's mother had always told him that success comes with effort, and effort was something Eren definitely had plenty of. After a few moments, the water bottle he had asked for landed with a thump at his feet.

"Are you sure you wanna drink all that, Eren? That's your sixth one." Eren wiped the leftover water from his lips and tossed the now empty bottle aside. 

"Gotta stay hydrated! I don't want to end up passing out like last time." 

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" a third voice chimed in. There just a few feet away, Jean stood smirking. Jean raised his head to the sky, now a pinkish yellow masterpiece that came with the soft glow of sunset. 

"I think we've practiced a good amount today. But..." Jean's voice trailed off with a proposition. 

"But what?"

"Let's end with a friendly competition. Five hundred meters, five hurdles. Loser buys dinner for all of us. Sound good to you?" Eren nodded confidently and walked to the starting line, taking position.

"Don't you want to go to the bathroom first? You haven't gone all day," Armin asked with a worried scowl. Eren jerked his thumb towards Jean's direction and gave him a toothy grin.

"I'll be alright. It won't take long to beat this guy." However, while crouching, Eren winced. He hadn't noticed before how bloated he'd become, but he wasn’t the type of person to eat his words. Especially when his pride was on the line. 

Armin walked over to the side of the track and readied his timer. After nodding at them both to ensure they were ready, he raised a small whistle to his mouth and blew. With that they were off, shoes meeting hot pavement with increasing speed, each desperate to pass his rival. It was Jean who took the lead. His long legs could reach just a bit farther than Eren’s, much to his disdain. Eren watched Jean's back with frustration, noticing that the gap between them was widening quickly. His legs strained to keep the pace they were going and his abs contracted uncomfortably under the mounting pressure of his full bladder. Now a few feet ahead of him, with more grace than he could ever muster up even on a good day, Jean cleared the first hurdle. Eren almost hesitated as he approached his own but pride overshadowed his concern for the leakage that was, without a doubt, very ready to escape. As his legs came apart during the jump, Eren felt a warm wetness trickle down his track pants, and blood rushed to his face. He landed almost perfectly, despite his burning embarrassment, and chased after Jean with fierce determination. 

Besides the whistling of the wind and rhythmic footfall of the two runners, Armin's voice could be heard calling out to his friends, giving them encouragement. Eren could hardly pay attention to anything he was saying though. All Eren could focus on was ensuring that he wouldn't embarrass himself, by either wetting himself or losing to Jean again. To accommodate his growing discomfort, Eren ran in such a way that his thighs rubbed together, pressing against his crotch so that piss wouldn't come streaming down his legs. Doing this, however, sacrificed speed and form. Jean turned his head and smirked. "What's wrong, Eren? You don't look so good from over here." 

Jean made it over the second hurdle, laughing loud enough for the brown haired boy behind him to hear. Eren scowled and gave up his awkward running with an "ah, fuck it" attitude. Pain shot up his tired legs as he accelerated. What bothered him more than that though, was feeling urine swish from side to side every time his shoes landed on the asphalt. But at that point, all he could do was pray to any god that would listen and hope he wouldn't make a mess. His resolve was solid, and he would either beat that sonuvabitch or piss himself trying. 

Only seconds after Jean, this time without slowing, Eren leaped. The moment his feet left the ground everything became stop-motion. Whether it was the exhilaration of the race or the way Eren felt as if he was flying didn't matter. As his body traveled over the second hurdle, pee gushed out of him in a spray. The panic that had risen gave his body the immediate reaction of curling into itself. In the act of jerking forward to halt the flow of piss, his back leg caught on the hurdle below him and sent him on a crash course for the ground. The shock that resonated through his body from the impact completely destroyed whatever composure Eren clung to. 

He lay on his side; eyes open wide as piss leaked through his spandex with a hiss. He jolted up so that it wouldn't get on his shirt but he was powerless to stop the stream now pooling around him. Embarrassed tears flooded his eyes when Armin and Jean came up to him, just in time to hear the last spurts of pee escape. They stood there at a loss for words while Eren sniffled. 

Jean had to admit. It warmed him quite a bit to see his rival sitting in his own pee. Although they were friends, he relished in Eren's humiliation. Had it been anyone else, for sure, he would've laughed and told them to rest in piss. He almost did.


End file.
